Mindy
Mindy is a stereotypical popular girl: mean, rude, rich, spoiled, beautiful, snobby, self-centered, annoying, cowardly and an airhead (but she's not nearly as dumb as Billy is). She has her own clique of friends and is Mandy's arch nemesis. History Mindy moved to Endsville when she was really little and was one of Mandy's new neighbors. Mandy, feeling bad for her, went over to talk to her. Mindy wanted to be friends with Mandy, but the only thing was that Mindy talked too much. Mandy left her and a hurt Mindy decided that she would have revenge. Since then, the two have truly despised each other. Appearance The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Mindy has ginger colored hair and freckles on both her cheeks. She wears a typical school uniform which includes the blue skirt, white button-up shirt and pink Mary Jane shoes, she can be seen without her school uniform in some episodes. Mindy wins every beauty pageant, but this is only because her mother is always one of the judges. Underfist As a witch, she is emerald green, lost some of her hair, grew a long warty nose and has yellow teeth. Personality The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy As mentioned above, Mindy's your stereotypical popular girl. She is bossy, mean, and can't stand not getting her way, as shown when she cried after Mandy took her place as captain of their school cheerleading squad, and whenever she has a fit over her own insults being used against her. She is also shown to be able to hold a grudge for a very long time, as she hates Mandy for rejecting her when they were much younger; however, she can put aside her hatred towards Mandy when needed, an example being in Wrath of the Spider Queen, when she helped Mandy fight the spiders. Despite being just as mean, arrogant, and spoiled as Mandy, Mindy is definitely not smart or brave like Mandy. Mindy is obviously not nearly as dumb as Billy, but she is definitely an idiot nonetheless---an example of Mindy's low intelligence is that she thinks that Paris and Toronto are countries and that Africa is a city. Mindy also runs away when somebody gets angry at her, and is about to beat her up, so she has one of her minions or victims take the beating for her while she quivers in fear. In addition, Mindy is also very pathetic and always whines when something goes wrong for her or if any of her plans fail. Mindy’s insults are rather unimaginative and limited, only resorting to “loser", and in “Wrath of the Spider Queen”, she reveals that she considers nerds to be inhuman. Underfist When Mindy was transformed into a witch, she became psychotic and decided that if she couldn't be beautiful then nobody could and attempted to help monsters take over the world. In the end, she realized that idea was selfish and stupid, and apologized. Powers and Abilities Grim Adventures She is rather manipulative, and often uses peer pressure to get her "friends" to do what she wants. Underfist Spells: She has the ability to use magic (like Grim and Irwin) that can transform other people as she used magic to transform the normal chocolate bar people into even stronger Chocolate bar people she also used this when the Chocolate people were distracted she transforms them into a merge of a giant mummy monster Flight: She is able to fly using her broom Camouflage and Disguise: She is able to disguise herself as her normal human self again but will last only for 30 minutes (she used this to fool Irwin and the people of Endsville) Flatulence:after becoming a witch the smell of her farts can put people to sleep Trivia *Mindy once made references to musical groups Outkast and Gorillaz in "Pandora's Lunch Box": she first tells the cheerleaders to "shake it like a Polaroid picture", which is from the song "Hey Ya", and later tells them "don't stop, get it, get it", which is taken from the song "Feel Good Inc." *In the Japanese dub, Mindy's voice seems to be a parody of the typical anime school girl, possibly to accentuate her status as the popular kid and her outfit. *Mindy's voice actress, Rachael MacFarlane, also voiced Numbuh 362/Rachel on Codename: Kids Next Door; coincidentally, the two shows have a crossover. *Mindy's Pretty Princess costume in Underfist is a reference to the Wicked Queen from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. *Deep down, Mindy's heart is broken and she wants Mandy to be her friend. *Mindy's favorite sport is cheerleading. She's the cheerleading captain for her squad. Gallery SeeMindy/Gallery es:Mindy Category:Characters Category:Endsville Elementary School Students Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Females Category:Underfist characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Supernatural beings Category:Villains